parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style)
400Movies' TV-spoof of The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Blossom - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bubbles - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Buttercup - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Professor Utonium - Brock (Pokemon) * Mojo Jojo - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Fuzzy Lumpkins - Pete (Disney) * HIM - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * The Gangreen Gang - ??? * Sedusa - Miss Dalia * The Amoeba Boys - Fidget (The Great Muse Detective), Batso (Happily Ever After), and Goth (Silverwing) * Miss Keane - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Mayor of Townsville - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Miss Bellum - Korrina (Pokemon) * Major Glory - Aladdin * Valhallen - Genie (Aladdin) Seasons: # The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) (Season 1) # The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) (Season 2) # The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) (Season 3) # The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) (Season 4) # The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) (Season 5) # The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) (Season 6) Pilot: * A Sticky Situation See Also: * What a Cartoon (400Movies Style) * The Powerpuff Rodents Z (400Movies Style) * The Powerpuff Rodents (2016) (400Movies Style) Movies: * The Powerpuff Rodents Movie (400Movies Style) * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (400Movies Style) * The Powerpuff Rodents Rule (400Movies Style) Trivia: * This is Third TV spoof of 400Movies. next one is Sailor ???? * Fuzzy and Pete Both voice of Jim Cummings * Mojo Jojo is Ratigan in Luke Yannuzzi's spoof, The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style). * Professor Utonium is Brock in 1701Movies' spoof, Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style). Gallery: Brittany Miller.png|Brittany Miller as Blossom Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Bubbles Eleanor is thinking.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Buttercup Brock in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Brock as Professor Utonium Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Mojo Jojo Professor oak.jpg|Professor Oak as Mayor of Townsville Korrina Anime.png|Korrina as Mrs. Bellum Miss Dalia-0.jpg|Miss Dalia as Sedusa Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as HIM Fidget.jpg|Fidget, Batso.png|Batso, 300px-Silverwing Goth.jpg|and Goth as the Amoeba Boys Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Miss Keane Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Pete as Fuzzy Lumpkins Negaduck a mean and nasty fiend.jpeg|Negaduck as Abracadaver Assistant Mayor Bellwether.jpg|Dawn Bellwether as Princess Morbucks Don Karnage in Raw Toonage.jpg|Don Karnage as Major Man 90s alvin by boredstupid100-d868wdg.jpg|Alvin Seville as Brick Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Simon Seville as Boomer Shy theodore.PNG|Theodore Seville as Butch Ratso Ratzkiwatzki.jpg|Ratso Ratzkiwatzki as Harold Smith Winifred Telling Lou to Give Her Something to Shoot.jpg|Winifred as Marianne Smith Suzy.jpg|Suzy Johnson as Julie Smith Normie.png|Normie as Bud Smith Lahwhinie Scratching Shaka Baka's Board.jpg|Lahwhinie as Moko Jono Serena Mad.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Judy Aladdin-0.jpg|Aladdin as Major Glory Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Valhallen Barbie Brittany.png|Barbie as Teenage Blossom Jeanette Miller as Annabelle in Bigger (2).png|Annabelle as Teenage Bubbles Samantha-0.png|Samantha as Teenage Buttercup Alvin Smith-0.png|Alvin Smith as Teenage Brick Simon Smith from Bigger.png|Simon Smith as Teenage Boomer Theodore Seville as Theodore Smith in Bigger.png|Theodore Smith as Teenage Butch Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:400Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof